


Recovering from Almost-Hits

by underscore65



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BFFs, Pike and Grog are the cutest of friends, Set during the feast after the defeat of the Briarwoods ep 35
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscore65/pseuds/underscore65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike and Grog have a heart to heart after some terrible things have gone down</p><p>Occurs during the party that happens just after the defeat of the Briarwoods and Orcus at Whitestone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovering from Almost-Hits

 

Pike found him, slumped up against the side of the building not too far away from the party, but far enough to be excluded.

 

Her corporeal form was bright enough to give a soft glow to the area, banishing some of the dark and showing his features and the down turned grimace he had, dried tear tracks were visible on his cheeks showing he had recently been weeping.

 

His cask of ale sat beside him, but rather than joyfully gulping it down as he normally did, he seemed to be sipping it in sadness.

 

She reached out; his crumpled state enough for her to be able to reach his shoulder.

 

"What's up buddy?" She asked softly, her voice filled with concern and compassion.

 

"It almost happened," he grunted back, a slight slur to his words due to the alcohol in his system.

 

"What are you talking about?" She prodded, trying to get to the root of her best friend’s distress

 

"I almost hurt you, like seriously hurt you."

 

* * *

 

_She hears the screech of the shadow demon, covering her ears instinctively, trying to block out the full strike against her mind. Somehow, her senses alert her and she finds herself bringing up her shield without really knowing why. The clang against it brings her back to the fight, feeling the heavy weight and pressure that is sure to leave a bruise. She looks up into his face, the black eyes and fierce expression giving her a fright, before his eyes change back and his expression turns morose. She wants to say something to him, but the bite to her shoulder quickly takes her attention and her health and prompts her to reassure Trinket that all is well, turning her back on her oldest friend to do so._

* * *

 

 

 

"You know how hard it is to hurt me, my skills are just too great", Pike joked back, trying to catch his gaze and lessen the burden Grog seemed to have.

 

He smiled a bit before averting his eyes, looking at the ground.

 

"You are my little buddy; I just couldn't stop myself, if you hadn't been so quick. Or if I had been better and been able to protect myself from the bad guy then you could have protected yourself against Trinket and not gotten hurt. Or I could have used my strike against him for trying to hurt you.... I don't know. Maybe I'm just too dumb, recently we have been against people who use mind tricks. Maybe everyone would be safer if there wasn't a wonderful lump of pure muscle that can be easily swayed to the enemy side"

 

"Grog snap out of it," Pike says, using her hand that was resting on his shoulder to slap his face, not causing any real damage but making him look her in the eyes. She tried her hardest to convey her feeling to him.

 

"Listen now and listen carefully. We all love you - you are wonderful. Do we go into dangerous situations and face dangerous foes? Yes. Do we all suffer damage? Yes. Sometimes do the bad guys get the upper hand on us? Yes. But we fight back together. Vax has attacked like every one of us the last few weeks because he switches teams so much it’s hard to keep up. And Vex almost died because she can’t keep track of time. Keyleth and Scanlan aren't always known for making good choices, and don't get me started on Percy and the demon he has literally had inside him for the past 3 years. But we keep fighting; together to help rid the world of evil. Each of us plays an important role in this group and without one of us we would fail more often than not."

 

Grog doesn't seem to know how to react to the normally serene cleric getting right in his face.

 

"Look if Scanlan was here he would probably say something really inspiring about how everyone has those days and everyone makes mistakes because nobody's perfect, but all you've got is me, your best friend since forever. The one who sticks by you no matter what, no matter the distance that might separate us. I am here because I begged my Goddess to allow me to protect you on this dangerous mission; I will always be here even if my physical form isn't. You have nothing to worry about. You and I are together for the long haul."

 

"I've already lost you once... I couldn't imagine it happening again, especially if I caused it. I'm just so sorry Pike..." Is all Grog can get out before he succumbs to tears slumping further against the wall, putting his head at eye level for Pike.

 

Pike quietens and leans gently against him.

 

"It's okay buddy, we will get through this." Pike murmurs, placing a soft kiss on Grog's forehead and wrapping her arms around his head in a tight hug. Grog's hand comes up and engulfs her body, drawing as much comfort from it as possible.

 

 

Pike prays with all she has that her form will be able to hold long enough to help Grog through this. Hopefully Sarenrae hears her.

 

 

 


End file.
